It is desirable to aid companies to deploy their contact center operations as efficiently and successfully as possible. However, one of the items that may take time to implement for a new contact center is the business logic employed for routing calls. Traditionally, a contact center's routing strategy is coded for the contact center based on the particular contact center's needs. The software is then debugged and deployed at the contact center's premises after months and months of coding, debugging, and testing by skilled programmers. Any change in this routing strategy requires reprogramming and re-deployment of the source code, adding further delays in the deployment of contact center operations.
Before any programming of the routing strategy can be done, the contact center must generally identify what the best practices are for this particular type of contact center, what types of services are to be provided, what are the needs of the contact center, and the business logic that will work best for the contact center. The identification of the business logic itself, aside from its programming, may be a daunting task to entities that are not familiar with call centers and their setup. Much research may be needed before identifying the business logic that will be used, adding further delays to a successful deployment of a contact center.
In addition, contact centers are generally setup based on the service offering(s) and predicted traffic volume for the contact center that is often decided in advance. Based on this determination, the physical and logical architecture of the contact center is defined and put into place. When conditions for the contact center change, the process is often repeated and service is migrated to the new system.
Accordingly, what is desired is a system and method for deploying contact centers efficiently without requiring skilled technicians or customized coding of routing strategies that are difficult to generate, deploy, and modify.
Additionally, once a contact center is deployed, it may be useful to monitor operation of the contact center to dynamically adjust contact center resources to meet actual or predicted changes in demand for those resources. It may also be desirable to measure or predict health of the contact center if adjustments are made to the contact center resources. Such health information may be useful in making future adjustments for a current contact center tenant or other similarly situated tenants in a multi-tenant environment.